The Blue Spade
* * |Weaknesses = |Abilities = * ** ** ** *** ** |Transportation = Spade Cycle |Weapons = *Spade throwing Knives *Combat Dagger *Smoke grenades |Citizenship = American |MaritalStatus = Dating |Occupation = Adventurer, Marine, Captain in the Military |Education = Military Training |PlaceOfBirth = Neo Gotham |Creators = User:HollowFactor}} Appearance Personality His personality as a vigilante is totally different than that of his civilian counterpart. Civilian As a civilian "Zeke" was a veteran of the United States Marines. He was a soldier to the core, who served under the code "Sempefi" which means "Always Faithful". Unlike other soldiers who served, Zeke was unique because he didn't come back home from serving with PTSD which was peculiar. His underlings could say, that he was easy to get with when he wasn't acting as commander of his unit and was a very well respected guy. He would tell you what you needed to hear and even scold you, but you knew he cared for his men and would have gladly given his life for them. Due to his military training, there have been times when he would have to take a hit so he wouldn't have to seriously hurt another civilian. Vigilante As a Vigilante, Zeke was a totally different person. Since he worked with the government through the military he realized that he needed to change his own personality, so that his vigilante work wouldn't lead back to him. He spent countless years, researching and studying the joker and his psychotic tendencies in which he decided to build his persona around. He was ruthless, beating on thugs hard, to the point of sometimes having them end up with a concussion. He believed that this would teach thugs, to value their lives and not return to crime, though other heroes have issues with his methods. His personality was also different in the sense of how he acted. Like the Joker he too was comical, bouncy, and silly. He would throw quips, and even make jokes on enemies in accordance with his clown-like appearance and maniacal personality. His malevolent, sadistic sense of humor sometimes, gave off a feeling unpredictability that made others even heroes question if he was really one of the good guys. While interrogating enemies, "Zeke" would go to extreme methods, beating on enemies till they talked or even going as far as to breaking their finger or stabbing them on the leg with his knife. Most of these methods come from his military styled training as well as trying to imitate similarly how the joker would kinda act, but the only difference of actually being a good guy. Unlike batman, however, "Zeke" was not afraid of killing if the situation called for it. He wasn't liked very much as his vigilante personality ended up with him and other heroes rubbing off the wrong way. History Equipment Combat Knife: Located and hidden on his right ankle, Spade would use the knife for things like interrogating, fighting and even escaping traps if he were to actually get tied up. Due to his military training, he was proficient in Close Quarters Combat. Smoke Grenades: These allowed Spade to cover his position when enemies found him and he needed to escape quickly. Spade Cards: Spade carried, Blue Spaded cards which he could use as throwing knives or even cause them to explode similarly to batman's Bat-arangs. Spade Cycle: Spade has an experimental military cycle converted to his specifications as his new vehicle which would allow him to get too far places outside of Gotham. His vehicle has anti-tank armor and even could protect the driver from bullets. He could call his cycle to his location with the command code "The Jokes On You." Powers & Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight 218 lbs Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Batman Beyond Universe Category:Dating Characters